La venganza del bote de la basura
by KillaCAD
Summary: Dedicado a Melina. Curiosamente, la decisión (que se mantuvo anónima) recayó en Helga.


**Dedicado a Melina, quien me pidió una historia que se pareciera un poco más a la serie (no quiere decir que lo haya logrado, pero lo intenté).**

* * *

**La venganza del bote de la basura**

—Bueno, llegó el día, la pregunta es qué vamos a hacer—, Helga dejó la bandeja con su almuerzo sobre una de las mesas del patio.

—¿Qué es hoy? — Eugene mordió su emparedado, curioso.

—Sí, Helga, ¿por qué nos has reunido aquí? —Se quejó Harold en voz alta.

—No estás aquí porque yo quiera, chico rosa, pero Phoebe insistió en que todos viniéramos, —Helga rodó los ojos.

Phoebe se aclaró la garganta para intervenir.

—Sí, Helga tiene razón, pensé que era importante que nos reuniéramos para tomar una decisión, —se acomodó las gafas—, desde hoy, quedan exactamente siete días hasta el primer lunes de junio.

Eugene miró confundido a su alrededor; las expresiones de todos sus compañeros oscilaron entre el disgusto y la malicia

—¡POR FIN HA LLEGADO EL DÍA DE MI VENGANZA! —Curly gritó con un cuchillo alzado en su mano derecha. Soltó una carcajada mientras tiraba al suelo su bandeja y se paró encima de la mesa. —¡En una semana, Wolfgang y Billy recibirán mi venganza!

—¿Qué?, Curly, ellos están en sexto grado… —Gerald intentó razonar con él, pero Helga lo interrumpió.

—Ah sí, Curly, ¿por qué no empiezas con los preparativos?

—¡Sí, ahora mismo! —Curly se bajó de la mesa en un salto y se fue corriendo.

—Sigue siendo un malandrín demente, —Helga rodó los ojos—, bien, ahora que ya tenemos una posición clara, ¿cómo haremos esto?, ¿tienen un plan o simplemente improvisaremos?

—Esperen un momento, —Arnold alzó una mano cuando vio que varios de sus amigos estaban ávidos por intervenir—, ¿estamos hablando sobre el día del bote de la basura?

—No, del día del abuelo, ¿qué le vas a regalar al tuyo, Arnold? —Helga soltó un resoplido sarcástico y el resto de sus compañeros soltó una risita. Arnold arrugó el ceño, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

—A lo que me refiero, Helga, es que pensé que habíamos decidido no continuar con este ciclo de violencia.

—¿Qué? —dijo Helga, perpleja.

—¿Cómo? —se indignó Sid.

—¿Cuándo? —Rhonda puso una mano sobre su pecho.

—¿Nosotros? —dijo Nadine, incrédula.

—¿Yo? —Park arrugó el ceño.

—No me volveré a meter en ningún cubo de la basura, —declaró Stinky, repentinamente de mal humor.

Gerald soltó una risita y le puso una mano en el hombro a Arnold para que lo dejara hablar.

—Recuerda que eso no lo comentamos con los demás, fue cuando Wolfgang nos atrapó en el río, —le dijo en voz baja antes de dirigirse a sus compañeros—. Hey, chicos, calma, lo que dice Arnold es cierto. Todos sufrimos las terribles consecuencias de la tradición del bote de la basura, así que sabemos lo espantoso que es, ¿por qué continuar algo tan asqueroso?

—¡Yo te diré por qué, Gerald! —Rhonda golpeó la mesa con su mano—. ¡Ese día se atrevieron a tirarme en el apestoso bote de la basura de la escuela!, ¡no solo tuve que bañarme diez veces ese día, sino que además me rompieron una uña!, ¡jamás se los perdonaré!

—¡Es cierto!, —corroboró Sid—, ¡ese día me metieron a la basura cuatro veces, Arnold!, ¡tuve quitarme el olor en el autolavado!

—¡Sid tiene razón, ese día me arrastraron fuera del autobús y Helga me tiró una cachetada!

—Contrólate, cobarde, —dijo Helga mirándose las uñas.

—Si me permites agregar, Arnold, tiraron a la basura todos mis apuntes de ese día, —dijo Phoebe con tristeza.

—¡Ya recordé! —Eugene cerró los ojos—. Cuando me abandonaron en el callejón, me obligaron a quedarme entre la basura por una hora.

Arnold alzó las manos.

—Lo sé, chicos, y los comprendo. Sé que fue horrible, Gerald y yo intentamos escapar, pero nos encontraron al final. Sin embargo, los chicos de cuarto grado no tienen la culpa, son inocentes, así como lo éramos nosotros. ¿No hubieran preferido que Wolfgang hubiera tomado una decisión distinta? Nosotros podemos hacerlo por él. Podemos terminar con esto, seremos recordados por nuestra visión como procuradores de la paz. —Arnold observó uno a uno a sus compañeros, no estaban convencidos del todo, pero podía notar que había sembrado la indecisión, así que eso era ya bastante.

Helga resopló.

—¿Y llamarnos qué?, ¿los chicos justicieros? —Se burló—, bien, si Arnold ya terminó de manipularlos… creo que podemos continuar con nuestra conversación.

—No estoy tratando de manipular a nadie, Helga, —se defendió Arnold.

—¿Estás tratando de que cambiemos de opinión? —retrucó, aburrida.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Suena a manipulación para mí, —interrumpió concluyente.

—No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero Helga tiene razón, —Rhonda agitó su cabello—. Es una tradición escolar porque debes desquitarte y no pienso seguir a Curly en su odisea ridícula contra Wolfgang. Nadine me apoya, ¿no es cierto?

Nadine la miró.

—Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, Rhonda, pero Arnold tiene un punto.

—¡Nadine! —se indignó Rhonda—. ¡Tiraron tus frascos de insectos a los botes!

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero los chicos nuevos no tienen la culpa…

Arnold sonrió triunfante y Helga rodó los ojos.

—Bien, bien, hagamos algo práctico, votemos, ¿todos aquí creemos en la democracia?, genial —dijo Helga—. Acataremos los resultados de la mayoría, sin importar lo ridículo que nos parezca, ¿están de acuerdo?

—¿Qué es democracia? —Preguntó Harold, pero Sid le susurró la respuesta rápidamente, por lo que agregó casi de inmediato—. De acuerdo, todos votaran sí o los haré picadillo.

—Solo si lo decide la mayoría, pero estoy seguro de que todos harán lo correcto. —Arnold les sonrió y sacó una hoja de papel en blanco. Dividió la hoja según el número de involucrados y le entregó un pedazo a cada uno. Todos comenzaron a escribir. Después de un rato, Helga dio el alto y se comenzó con el recuento de la votación en voz alta.

Sheena, quien no creía en los enfrentamientos, votó en contra de continuar la tradición. Rhonda votó que sí. Nadine dudó un momento, pero decidió escuchar a Arnold. Phoebe, quien nunca puso en duda su decisión, votó que sí. Gerald votó que no al igual que Arnold.

Harold votó que sí porque se sentía con ganas de fastidiar a los de cuarto. Sid, quien todavía recordaba sus botas blancas llenas de basura, votó que sí. Eugene votó en contra porque quería evitarse problemas. Stinky, quien recordaba vívidamente la ironía, votó que sí. Park, quien creía en reformar al individuo, votó que no. Katrinka se había enfermado y no fue al colegio el día fatídico, por lo que se sentía especialmente curiosa y votó que sí. Lila se encontraba en un dilema moral, así que votó en blanco.

Curiosamente, la decisión (que se mantuvo anónima) recayó en Helga. No fue difícil en realidad. El día del bote de la basura todos tenían un plan que se fue al diablo en el segundo en el que Harold perdió el control y se separaron. Helga ya lo sabía. Sabía que Harold y su miedo iban a arruinar todo; por eso, ella formuló otro plan. Nadie mejor que ella conocía las rutas escondidas de la ciudad. Años de vagabundeo obsesivo le habían dado habilidades superiores que la de ese círculo de monos que Wolfgang llamaba sus amigos. No la habían atrapado. Lo habían intentado y tuvo que usar a alumnos de tercero como escudo, pero ni un solo pedazo de basura maloliente le había rozado el vestido. Si Helga Pataki iba a estar en un bote de basura, lo haría ella por su propia voluntad. Incluso le había dado tiempo para ayudar en el escondite de Park. Harold se merecía esa cachetada.

Helga no tenía que vengarse de nadie realmente. La idea de aterrorizar a los de cuarto era atrayente, pero no había sido _suya_ originalmente, así que tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Al chico justiciero, por otro lado, parecía importarle bastante. Miró a Arnold de reojo, su discurso había sido igual de aburrido que siempre, pero Helga admiraba esa persistencia en entregar bondad, aunque recibiera malos tratos.

Lo sopesó, tomó el lapicero de Phoebe y firmó la paz.

—Bien, este es el último, —Arnold comentó alegre—: esta tradición absurda ha acabado.

—Por este año, zopenco, —replicó Helga de mal humor—, lo más probable es que el siguiente año continúe y que los de cuarto se conviertan en leyenda. Serán los únicos en no haber recibido el castigo, pero sí en darlo.

—O podrían seguir nuestro ejemplo y…

—¡Oh, cállate, Arnold! —Se irritó Rhonda y agitó su cabello—. ¡No puedo creerlo, este día ha sido demasiado estresante, necesito ir al spa! ¡Nadine, sígueme!

—Eh… la escuela todavía no ha terminado, Rhonda, —agregó Eugene, temeroso, pero Rhonda ya se había ido. Nadine le sonrió y se fue detrás de Rhonda.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas arruinado el día de la basura, Arnold! —Se quejó Sid—. ¡Nos manipulaste como me manipulaste a mí para que te haga todos esos favores, eres increíble!

Sid movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, decepcionado, tomó la bolsa de su almuerzo y se fue. Harold decidió seguirlo sin decir nada. Stinky, desprovisto de sus mejores amigos, suspiró resignado antes de levantarse también.

—Se demoró mucho limpiando sus botas, Arnold, entiéndelo, —se medio disculpó antes de marcharse.

—Ah, vámonos, Phoebe, todavía quedan cinco minutos antes de que toque la campana y por alguna razón esto se ha convertido en el almuerzo más deprimente del año. —Helga esperó a que Phoebe guardara sus frutas y se marchó con ella.

—Lamento que te estén echando la culpa, viejo. La mayoría de ellos ha votado para no continuar la tradición, pero por alguna razón siento que hemos perdido. —Gerald le dio un trago a su yahoo.

—Está bien, Gerald, es bueno saber que estamos haciendo lo correcto, eso es suficiente. Estoy seguro de que se les olvidará pronto—. Arnold le dio un mordisco a su manzana.

—¡Es cierto, Arnold! Nosotros te apoyamos, perdona que no te hayamos defendido antes, —dijo Eugene.

—¡Sí, Arnold, todos votamos en contra, pero se enojaron contigo! —Asintió Sheena, —lo lamento.

—Puedes venir a mi consultorio, Arnold, —invitó Park—, tenemos un servicio de galletas y leche tibia.

Arnold se rio.

—Estoy bien, chicos, de verdad, —los animó Arnold.

Lo examinaron un momento, pero como vieron que su expresión parecía genuinamente feliz, prefirieron no insistir. Les parecía extraño, sin embargo, que Arnold se haya tomado el enojo de la mitad de ellos sin rechistar, pero asumieron que era Arnold siendo Arnold y nada más.

Arnold estaba feliz con los resultados, por supuesto, pero también estaba feliz porque había visto de reojo, casi sin querer, cuál había sido el voto de Helga Pataki.

Era un buen día en la pública 118, al menos para los rubios llamados Arnold.

* * *

Fue un día de mierda para la pública 118.

Al menos así lo recordaría Sid. Sonó el timbre del último periodo, todavía estaba de mal humor por los resultados de la votación, así que no prestó mucha atención a la hoja de papel que se desprendió del interior de su casillero. Levantó su mochila y la vio.

Era una nota con una fotografía.

Una nota escrita con marcador rojo y una fotografía reciente de sus botas.

"Ten cuidado."

—¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

* * *

Fue un día de mierda para la pública 118.

Al menos así lo recordaría Nadine. Sonó el timbre del último periodo; estaba apurada intentando guardar todos sus libros, pues Rhonda persistía en su idea de ir al spa. Pisó la hoja de papel que se desprendió del interior de su casillero. La levantó por el ruido que generó la fricción y la leyó.

Era una nota con una fotografía.

Una nota escrita con marcador rojo y una fotografía de su terrario favorito.

"Ten cuidado."

—¡Santas crisálidas!

* * *

Fue un día de mierda para la pública 118.

Al menos así lo recordaría Park. Sonó el timbre del último periodo, se apuró en guardar sus cosas, porque tenía entradas para el acuario y había escuchado que Phoebe estaba interesada en conocer las últimas especies que habían traído. No quería que Gerald la volviera a interceptar antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de encontrarse con ella, así que tenía que ser meticuloso y muy rápido. Abrió su casillero con torpeza y vio que una hoja de papel se desprendía del interior. La levantó y la leyó con cuidado.

Era una nota con una fotografía.

Una nota escrita con marcador rojo y una fotografía de un haiku que había escrito para la clase de Literatura, pero nunca había presentado.

"Ten cuidado"

—_Kuso._

* * *

Fue un día de mierda para la pública 118.

Al menos así lo recordaría Sheena. Sonó el timbre del último periodo, tenía que ayudar en la tienda de flores, así que estaba algo apurada por guardar sus cosas. Avanzó hasta su casillero y cuando lo abrió, notó que una hoja de papel se desprendió del interior. La levantó pronto y la leyó.

Era una nota con una fotografía.

Una nota escrita con marcador rojo y una fotografía de su cello.

"Ten cuidado."

—¡Con mi cello, no, maldita sea!

* * *

Arnold quería encontrar a Helga para agradecerle por la decisión que había tomado en la decisión de la mañana. Sabía que probablemente era un acto que la rubia prefería mantener en el anonimato, pero se le ocurrió que podía invitarle un helado sin tener que confesar que había visto su voto. Después de todo, Helga nunca parecía inclinada a tomar la decisión más aburrida, como solía llamar a todas las ideas de Arnold, pero estaba vez lo había hecho para favorecer a sus compañeros más chicos. _Y quizá por alguna razón más que podría preguntar cuando fueran por el helado_.

Arnold se encontró con Helga, sí, pero también con la comitiva que era el resto de los alumnos de quinto grado. Todos parecían molestos, bastante alterados y supinamente decididos. No se parecía en nada al concilio medianamente insatisfecho que había alegrado su mañana. Incluso Rhonda, que se había retirado al spa, estaba ahí.

—Eh, ¿chicos?, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó Arnold y casi tuvo que dar un paso atrás cuando la docena de miradas se clavó en su figura.

—¡Esto es tu culpa, Arnold! —exclamó Sid, molesto.

—¡Hey, tranquilo viejo, no es necesario gritar! —Gerald se adelantó y señaló a Sheena—. ¿Por qué mejor no nos explican qué está pasando?

—Gracias, Gerald, —Arnold caminó hasta donde estaba Sheena—. ¿Podrías explicarme, por favor?

Sheena asintió y sacó una fotografía de su mochila.

—Mira, Arnold, cada uno de nosotros ha recibido una fotografía parecida. En mi caso, yo aprecio mucho mis clases de música y no dejaré que ningún desadaptado toque mi cello. Estamos siendo amenazados. —Le mostró también la nota que acompañaba la foto.

—¿Todos han recibido la amenaza? —preguntó Arnold extrañado.

—No, solo los que votamos en contra de seguir la tradición y Sid.

—Es verdad, ni Phoebe ni yo hemos recibido estas notas, lo cual me hace preguntar lo siguiente, ¿por qué demonios estamos en esta reunión de zopencos, Phoebe? —Preguntó Helga y alzó una ceja.

—Porque nada garantiza que las amenazas no se extiendan a los demás y es mejor estar preparado para las represalias, —Phoebe le sonrió—. Además, nuestros amigos nos necesitan.

—¿Cuáles amigos? —dijo Helga en voz alta y todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, si ya terminaste Pataki, estamos en una verdadera situación aquí, —señaló Rhonda bastante escandalizada—. ¿Cómo es posible que estén amenazando a MI mejor amiga? Nadine nunca ha molestado a nadie. ¿Qué es lo que está intentando probar?

—¡Es obvio que son los chicos de cuarto grado! —Interrumpió Sid—. Los vi esta mañana reunidos en las escaleras y nos estaban lanzando miradas sucias. Deben creer que vamos a hacer lo mismo que hizo Wolfgang con nosotros y quieren adelantarse, pequeños dementes. ¡Los destruiré!

—Cállate, Sid, suenas como Curly, —declaró Helga.

—De hecho, Helga, Sid suena tan paranoico como siempre, —Curly se aclaró la garganta y salió de entre las sombras. En mayor o menor medida, todos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda—. Aunque es una buena hipótesis, no es la única. Pienso que no podemos descartar a ninguno de sexto. Escuché que estaban muy decepcionados cuando se enteraron que Arnold había logrado que la tradición se revirtiera.

—Así que es culpa del cabeza de balón, —comentó Helga y Arnold la miró de reojo.

—¡Oh, Arnold, por qué siempre nos metes en problemas! —Se quejó Harold.

Gerald alzó una ceja y tomó la palabra.

—Entonces, estás diciendo que a pesar de que estamos en quinto estamos siendo amenazados no solo por los de sexto, sino también por los de cuarto, ¿es así?

—Correcto, —dijo Curly con mucha tranquilidad.

—¿No se suponía que este año la escuela iba a ser más fácil?

Arnold puso una mano en el hombro de Gerald para que le permitiera ubicarse en el centro de la discusión y, después de pensarlo un poco, él también tomó la palabra.

—Escuchen chicos, lamento mucho que alguien haya violado su privacidad de esta forma, debe ser terrible, —posiblemente nadie lo notó, pero Helga se rascó la nuca con incomodidad—, pero no podemos dejar que nos amedrenten. Debemos descubrir quién es la persona detrás de estos mensajes para poder hablar con ella.

—O golpearla, —terció Helga y Harold le dio la razón.

—Preferiría que conversáramos, —afirmó Arnold—. Pienso que, si todos nos ponemos a investigar, podríamos descubrir al culpable antes del día del bote de la basura.

Todos se lanzaron miradas inciertas, pero afectados o no, no les gustaba la idea de estar siendo amenazados por una fuerza misteriosa. La primera en ceder fue Nadine que se acercó rápidamente al centro y afirmó en voy muy firme que se uniría a la causa. Le siguió Rhonda y luego Sid. Harold y Stinky se unieron inmediatamente y al final, nuevamente, la única que faltaba votar era Helga.

—Quiero dejar en claro que solo estoy aceptando este trato porque nadie amenaza a Helga G. Pataki y porque me encargaré de golpear a cualquiera que quiera pensar lo contrario.

—Yo solo quiero consolidar mi venganza, —dijo Curly.

Arnold rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada, tendría que volver a someterse a otra misión y no quería desperdiciar energía. Quizá después de todo el asunto, podría invitar a Helga a ese helado que le había prometido en su mente.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Retoños!, espero que este fic les guste, es más humor y aventura que lo que siempre escribo y realmente es muy corto. A ver qué les parece.

¡Un abrazo!

**¿Clic al botoncito? :)**


End file.
